Roserain
by cutefreaksam
Summary: hi! this is my first fiction story. this is supposed to be a story about Alanna's daughter and her growing years. i hope you like it! just read & review please!also, Now, i've got chapter 4 up and the entire story is revised!
1. Chapter 1

A.N.  
THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION STORY! I'M SOO HAPPY!  
and so, therefore please be nice to me! i'm only 13 and an inspiring artist. So…HELP!  
A.N. completed.  
Disclaimer-alanna and george are not mine. Or basically any recognized charaters. The midwife and the baby are mine.

Alanna P.O.V.

"Wow" I thought, looking at this beautiful yet scrawny babe that was in front of me. I could not believe it. I had actually given birth for the first time. I was exhasted after 12 hours of labor. George was in the room. "What shall we name this little girl of mine?" he cooed, taking her up and swinging her up into his arms. "Careful George!" I said. After that I knew no more.

George P.O.V.

After swinging the girl up into my arms, I looked over at my wife Alanna. She had fainted. "MIDWIFE!" I roared. "Yes? " that smartmouth said. _God, I hate her. She's the prissiest thing in the WORLD! If only alanna hadn't insisted..._

"SHOO! Out of the room!" she said at once when seeing alanna unconscious. I fled from the room looking back at Alanna. _Would I ever see my precious wife again? Was she okay?_ I thought as I anxiously waited outside the door.

A.N. ok, this is revised and I'll also update WAAYYY more than I have been lately. So I'm SOO sorry to all my reviewers! Also, Kurenai will be my beta if she agrees. Again, in very sorry that I haven't updated.


	2. roserain

A.N. thank you to all my reviewers it was ever so very helpful.

**Kurenai** and **Luna**-please be my betas.

**Aura**-I don't know where your things are and please review DON"T talk to me about your stuff the fact we are sis.

**Cat-** thank you for your review. I'll remember that. A. 2. Roserain.

_Alanna as you remember from the last chapter had fainted and George was kicked out by Mandy the midwife. Now let's get back to Alanna._

Meanwhile, after George ran out to the hall which was when the midwife shooed him out, Mandy (the midwife) called for her helper, Tarquinn. They hurriedly stared bustling around Alanna. Mandy checked Alanna's forehead for her temperature. It was warm. Mandy called for herbs as she hurriedly wiped Alanna's forehead with a cool cloth.

Tarquinn had gotten a fire in the room. They were going to try to sweat Alanna's fever out. They both knew it was dangerous for a mother to get an unusually high fever after giving birth. Mandy was afraid for Alanna, her closest friend.

George out in the hall was full of questions. He looked at the tiny baby in his arms. "We're gonna name you together won't we?" he said. The baby girl had gone to sleep tired after bawling her lungs out. He sat down and waited.

2 hours later

Mandy fianally came out of the room Alanna was in. She was nearly collapsing in tears. "George, I'm sorry." She whispered.

"NO!" George yelled as he got up and shoved the baby girl in to Mandy's arms and ran out the door. This couldn't happen! This was _Alanna_! His beautiful, loving warrior wife! She couldn't possibly be dead! All because of a simple little baby!

He sat down and cried. His shoulders shaking with tears.

Well, was that better? I hope you liked it. Thank you for your reviews they helped a lot.

Cutefreaksam.


	3. after the tears

Roserain chapter 4

A.N. I'm sorry I haven't reviewed in such a LOOONG time! I hope that you'll like this chapter; I'm going to make it extra long for my patient fans. I was off somewhere or other and now school has started…..plus I'm doing all of the sports soo….

Also, Now, if you have any ideas, please review. Should I make this more of a reader's choice thing or what? Or should I just go on with my plot and make this more suspenseful? Review and tell me your opinion! Thanks, cutefreaksam. A.N. complete

Chapter 3.

After an hour George stood up and wiped his eyes. After a moment he began to walk back inside. All the servants began to scurry out of his way because they knew that if he had a temper tantrum again, he could do more damage considering Alanna wasn't there.

"George, oh, here you are, now take her." Mandy said, shoving the baby into his arms.

"What… oh well," he took her and walked to the windows. It had been a cloudy yet sunny day but now it was completely cloudy and raining slightly.

"Ah, I'll have to name you without Alanna now. She always wanted a Therese or an Ingrid. But not you, you are a feisty, bravebaby and it's a rainy day so you are.."

**5 years later**

A happy 5-year old RussiRose DaphneRain played in the garden with her best friend Lysand. Her father, George of Pirates Swoop sat inside, watching Rosie play. He sighed he did not really want to see Marana, the lady who insisted on chasing him.

"How are you George dear? You look so pale you know. You need to go out more, go to town you know. I could accompany you later this week if you want?" Marana asked.

"No thank you Marana, I need to watch Russi so she won't try to pull any stunts like last time she tried to fly. But you can go if you want to and I can watch Lysand for you" George replied.

"How many times have I asked you to please, call me Mara? I feel so old when you call me Marana. Why, we're only in our early thirties! Call the midwife to take care of Russi and Lysand, and let's go to Port ----------¹ (you, my readers fill it in for me, please?)

"Okay, okay, I'll go." George reluctantly agreed. "I'll see if I can get Daine over here quickly."

" Does it have to be Daine? She, um, frightens me with that **_dreadful_** magic of hers…. must you get her? How about B'larsa the K'miri? She enjoys being with the children and I think she's good. It also helps she doesn't ask for more than a few coppers." She added on the last sentence with a whisper meant to be seductive.

He sighed. "Okay Marana", instantly earning a gentle elbow to the ribs and a flirtatious glare. "okay, okay. _**Mara." **That_ earned him another elbow and a smile.

And off we go.

A.N. PEOPLE, again, I am soo sorry for leaving this hanging. The entire story is revised and updates should be within a week of each other unless I have an event I have to prepare for, then I will inform you whether it's going to be a late update or so.

Cutefreaksam

See that lil' button on the left? Push it and type in a constructive review or a comment! And PLEASE! No flames, just tell me what u don't like about it instead of flames.

Thank you!


	4. Strange Events

A.N ok, here's my disclaimer for the entire chapter! If I were Tamora Pierce, would I be writing on fanfiction?

Special thanks to Kurenai for being my beta!

Yes, I killed off alanna. Otherwise, what would my plot be? Yes, I'm sorry, but I had to do it!

CHAPTER FOUR-Strange Events 

When George and Mara (or Marana) were gone, Russi decided she'd like to explore the woods outside the tower even though Daddy had told her not to. "Lys? Do you wanna go out and explore? Ole 'larsa should go to sleep in about 10 minutes if we're quiet." Russi told Lysand all this with a mischievous smile on her face and a twinkle in her hazel eyes, similar to George's.

Lysand looked up quickly. "Didn't uncle George say not to go there? He said that there were dangerous people in the woods and animals too! The animal lady said she'd talk to them for us but she's not here now. So…" his voice trailed off.

"Relax…. Hey! B'larsa's asleep! Lets go!" Russi dragged Lysand off the premises and into the woods.

When inside, they stopped and looked at the colors. "Wow…I like the colors! Brown, green, red, yellow,..what's that color again? Umm..Orange! oh look, a rabbit! It's looking at me!" Russi whispered, excitedly.

_The rabbit was not afraid. He saw the strange girl walking towards it. He tilted his head upward as she got closer. She was big. Very, very big. She picked him up. But he wasn't afraid. _

When Russi picked the rabbit she saw his big brown eyes, blinking and unafraid. She was gone. Lysand stood in silence, waiting for her to say something like, 'Oh, you're so cute' or something like that. He shuffled about in the leaves. Finally, Lysand tapped her shoulder. "Russi? Are you there? Hello?" He inqueried.

Bad idea.

"AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Russi screamed. _(You know how 5 year olds have those shrill voices? It's a really high-pitched scream)_ The rabbit stiffened and bounded off very quickly. Russi turned around, glaring.

"Please don't scare me like that, EVER! Ok?" she yelled, nearly hysterical. Lysand stumbled back, surprised by the force of her reaction. "You know what? Let's just go back. I think I've had enough." Russi turned and ran away, back to the castle.

Lysand just stood there with his mouth open, startled. He had no clue what had just happened. "Whoa.." he said ever so reverently.

_ 11 years later_

Russi Rose Daphne Rain sat in a chair on the balcony, overlooking the woods. "What are you looking at? George, her father came up behind her, taking care to not startle her. Over the years, he had learned not to scare her for she would get furious and throw things. She had lapsed into this trait ever since he went to the port with Marana 11 years ago. He didn't know what had happened but it was something that had obviously frightened her, for she had been in her room when he found her. B'larsa had apparently been sleeping and had not watched the children. He never hired her again.

"Daddy? What are you thinking about?" Rose said. She stood up, dressed in a green gown with gold embroidery that complimented her deep auburn hair and hazel eyes. The auburn hair and fair skin she got from her mother, the hazel eyes she got from her father. There was a hint of healthy color in her cheeks. She was medium height, about 5'8. In all, she was beautiful. She was 16, and still had nobody she liked or wanted to marry. She was gentle with every living thing and had passion for the things that she loved. But she had a mischievous side she got from George that made her the terror of the village. She was also fair in judgment and advice. Many of the young girls came to her for advice on everything. Everyone called her Rose because she was so beautiful and gentle. They also called her Rain when she was moody, and when it fitted her at times. They never called her Daphne, for some weird reason, she just didn't like it. Saidit was too woodsy,and childhood friends only ever so rarely slipped and called her Russi.

"I'm thinking about how beautiful you are and how lucky I am to have you." George said. "I'm proud to call you my daughter, for you have many good qualities. I just wish your mother could see you…." He trailed off. "You know, Alanna would have been proud of you now, if she could see you. She might have wanted you to be a lady knight but even though you aren't, she would still be very proud of you now. I guarantee you that."

"Oh Daddy! Thank you! Are you sure she'd be proud of me? I do know a little archery and staff work, but not sword work."

"Positive." George said.

Rose ran into his arms, tears in their eyes. They stood there for a while, George thinking about how beautiful a young lady Rose was becoming, Rose thinking about how much she loved her father.

After a while, George smiled and said, "Now go, have fun with your friends."

_ ROSERAIN_

Inside the village, Rose went straight to Leile's house. When she was at the door, she went and knocked 3 times.

"Come In!" a voice called from inside the house. When she went inside to the kitchen, she saw Lady Ingrid, Leile's mother, washing dishes. "Oh, hello Rose. Leile's upstairs. She said she was going to wait for you to start the project?" Lady Ingrid had a questioning look in her eyes.

"oh it's nothing…" Rose said, trailing. Lady Ingrid laughed and waved her off. "thank you! I'll talk to you later!" Rose said, running up the stairs. Leile met her on the top of the stairs.

"Oh good, you're here! I've been waiting forever!" Leile exclaimed. "Now we can work on the project!"

END OF CHAPTER.

So…that was 3 pages long….I know it should be longer but it's all I've got for now….

Hey! i got an REAL cliffhanger in here!

Tons of thanks to Kurenai for pointing out the things that were wrong, and Beta-ing this chapter! (BIG HUG!)

Some things to consider…

DATES:

Yes, it is fall in this chapter and will be in the majority of this story unless I change my mind.

What month? Sept/Oct.

UPDATES:

School has started for me tomorrow, and I got this up before it started so you could read this. Next update should be within 2 weeks if I'm lucky and don't have too much homework. (hey, when you're in advanced classes, you got a LOT of homework)

Also,I just got banned fromthe computerbut I'm doing this in secret..so im not going to be able to update as reguarly until the 2nd week in February. SORRY! (im writing this on Jan 15 '06)

FRIENDS:

Sorry for springing Leile on you guys, but I'll have some background coming into the story. Sometime…..

so review! I need at least 5 reviews for this story before I post! And please, no flames…just say WHAT you DON'T Like about this story, and I'll see what I can do.

Cutefreaksam 


End file.
